Kokoro Mizuchi
This character is now an NPC. Warning: Some of the content of this page is not exactly PG-13, get over it. Be a big boy/girl. Kokoro is a self-confident and arrogant Seraphim, and was the fourth seat of the third division before he was turned. Appearance Kokoro's an average sized man, standing at five ten and one hundred and fifty pounds. Kokoro has long hair that can pool around his hair, though it's usually dyed in different colors, and is thus not worthy of being listed. He has amber brown eyes, as well as multiple ear piercings. Kokoro is usually seen with a cigarette and lighter on his person, and keeps his Zanpakuto at his left side. Kokoro wears the standard Shinigami robes, with feet wrappings rather than actual shoes. Kokoro is known to wear various temporary tattoos as well as different jewlery depending on what style he's using. Kokoro has several scars along his chest and sides from his time with the Seraphim, which are usually covered up. Personality When first meeting Kokoro, you notice one simple fact. He's an ass. A classic Narcissist, Kokoro believes himself to be incredibly attractive, as well as being the smartest man within Soul Society. Kokoro doesn't like for his intelligence to be insulted, and will generally react to such an action with violence. Of course, this implies that Kokoro doesn't mean to be snarky or sarcastic, which is not entirely true. He doesn't care if he insults you at most times, believing that it's not that big a deal. Kokoro tends to keep his hair as his proudest feature, dying it often, with it being his only vain point. Kokoro also lives by his own set of morals, and while he does have a conscience, what makes one person feel ashamed, guilty, or sad might not make Kokoro feel the same. Even murder or torture are easily justifiable to Kokoro, and he can do these things without feeling a shred of guilt if necessary. When thinking, Kokoro has a tendency to get lost in thought, which then leads to him talking to himself, completely ignoring people around him. Kokoro is generally a neutral force on the world around him, neither doing anything particularly good for it, but neither does he normally impact it negatively. However, this rule is broken when it comes to Ryuuhei or others that he cares for, and if they're hurt or endangered, Kokoro can become a truly twisted and sadistic being, without feeling an ounce of guilt. Kokoro has a slight morbid fascination with blood, something he shares with his Zanpakuto, though he hates seeing his own blood, because scars will mar his body. When someone Kokoro has decided to protect, such as Ryuuhei, is harmed in any way, Kokoro will always get revenge, somewhere down the road. He will never forgive, and he will never forget, at least not until the score is evened. The only people Kokoro cares for enough to place under this protection are Caomei, Ryuuhei, Pandy, Aiedail, and Suiren, though he's beginning to think of adding Korren to the list. The most noticeable change in Kokoro's behavior since his corruption is that he's grown a bit lazier, often refusing to do what he's told or taking his sweet time doing it, though this could also simply be his way of showing the Seraphim that he's as loyal to them as he was to the Shinigami. Meaning not very. However, Kokoro will stay with the Seraphim as long as the Shinigami are their enemies, hoping to use the Seraphim to get revenge on several specific Shinigami. Despite this however, there are short times when the trauma from his transformation can be seen. Sometimes, Kokoro can be seen tapping a hand against his leg in the rhythm of a heart beat, as well as tending to avoid dark areas. History Rukongai Orphaned like Ryuuhei and Nowaki, Kokoro was a fairly lonesome child, even in the orphanage. Kokoro's only true friend in this place was Ryuuhei, and even Ryuuhei rarely had any time for Kokoro, spending all of his time doting on Nowaki instead. Nowaki on the other hand, was never Kokoro's friend, despite how much time the two spent together, and instead focused all of his time and energy with the younger spirits on tormenting Kokoro. However, Ryuuhei couldn't see this, and Kokoro knew better than to try and force Ryuuhei to see how evil Nowaki truly was, and could only watch in silence as both himself and Ryuuhei suffered silently under Nowaki's thumb.. However, soon Kokoro's salvation came to him in the form of Nowaki joining Soul Society. However, this victory was shortlived, and Ryuuhei took a job closer to the Soul Society to stay in contact with Nowaki. Feeling he was losing his only friend, Kokoro began to grow bitter, already harboring a hatred for Nowaki. But as Nowaki was now a shinigami, Kokoro couldn't stop the man, and was instead forced to suffer at Nowaki's hands. But Nowaki and Kokoro's feud was put to the side when Ryuuhei was abducted from the streets and raped. Gathering what information Kokoro could from Caomei, he tracked the rapists down, determined to get revenge for how they tortured his only friend. However, unarmed he stood little chance. And thus Kokoro came up with the plan to kill two birds with one stone. Paying off a member of the twelveth division, Kokoro acquired a drug which he laced Nowaki's sake with when he came to visit. Nowaki became very pliable and easily manipulated, allowing Kokoro to trick him into assaulting his fellow Shinigami. Kokoro than drugged Nowaki a second time, rendering him unconscious, during which time he stole Nowaki's Zanpakuto. Going back to the man who'd hurt Ryuuhei, Kokoro waited until they'd fallen asleep, before he made his move. Kokoro killed all but one of them quickly and efficiently, while he allowed the final one to wake up first and see what had happened to his comrades. When he finally chose to kill the final man, he did not kill him right out, instead slitting the man's femoral artery and waiting to see how long it took him to bleed out. When the man had died, Kokoro used the Zanpakuto to shred open the chests and stomachs of the now deceased men, making it look as if they had been mauled by a rogue hollow. Convinced that the men that had hurt his friends were gone, Kokoro then took the Zanpakuto to a river, cleaning it thoroughly, before placing it back on Nowaki's person. To his eternal glee, his plan worked perfectly, with Nowaki being placed in the Maggot's nest, and no one tracing the murders back to himself. However, what Kokoro didn't plan on was Ryuuhei trying to get Nowaki free. And even worse, Nowaki knowing exactly what Kokoro had done. When Ryuuhei freed Nowaki, Kokoro's fights with the shinigami only got worse, and more venemous. In public there arguments were the same as always, however, when in private Nowaki's barbs about Ryuuhei only got worse, lording the man's adoration over Kokoro. As this began escalating, so did Nowaki's mistreatment of Ryuuhei. Insulted, angry, and eager to defend his friend once more, Kokoro began attempting to poison Nowaki's medicine, though the Shinigami figured this out soon enough, and threatened to report Kokoro. Deciding that he needed to end the small feud, Kokoro poisoned one of the patrons on the bar, blaming it on Nowaki as an attempt on his own life gone wrong. Kokoro began subtly implanting the idea in Ryuuhei's mind that they were better off without Nowaki, and placed Cyanide in the man's cabinet where he could easily reach it. With enough of Kokoro's prodding and Nowaki's abuse, Ryuuhei came to the only logical conclusion, poisoning Nowaki with the Cyanide. And thus Kokoro manipulated Ryuuhei into killing the only thing that stood between them. And finally Kokoro had Ryuuhei to himself. As a Shinigami Kokoro had won. He had Ryuuhei to himself, yet somehow even from the grave Nowaki was a thorn in Kokoro's side, with his memory haunting Ryuuhei. Kokoro had Ryuuhei to himself, he was even convincing the other Shinigami to move in with him, but even then it was a hollow victory, with no real sweetness to it, for the man Kokoro had fallen in love with was gone, leaving behind just a shallow empty husk of a man. While Kokoro could now manipulate Ryuuhei freely, he had no opportunity to enjoy it. Not with Ryuuhei being as cold as he was. Kokoro tried everything he could to wake Ryuuhei out of this, but nothing he did worked, and in the end he was forced to focus on his studies. During these days Kokoro and Ryuuhei began to drift apart, the only main link that remained between them being Suiren. But even Suiren couldn't keep them from drifting apart slowly over their time in the academy. This was only made worse once they entered the Gotei 13, and Ryuuhei met Hiroku, a man with whom he quickly became infatuated. Once again Kokoro was shoved off to the side, and left in the dark, alone. Once again on his own, Kokoro already felt the hate and envy rising inside him, though he was given a way to release his anger without harming Hiroku when he was appointed Co-Executioner. Seraphim Invasion and Kokoro's abduction When the Seraphim invaded, Kokoro was training, and thus seperated from the others. Kokoro was immediately attacked, but overwhelmed his attackers. However, what should have been a noble victory would instead prove to be a fatal mistake, as Kokoro allowed himself to indulge. While tormenting one of his would be murderers, Kokoro was stabbed through the back, a Seraphim flooding her Reiatsu into Kokoro's, enveloping him entirely and corrupting him. The Seraphim used her Reiatsu to protect Kokoro's vital organs as she cut through his body, making it appear as if Kokoro had been killed. Kokoro was then taken to Astra Caelum. There, he was brought to a laboratory, where the Seraphim performed a type of surgery on him. Peeling his skin away from his body, the Seraphim shrouded his vital organs and arteries in protective barriers, searching through the rest of the man's body to find the man's Reishi network. As they found the various pockets where Reiryoku was stored, they purged the man's Reiryoku from his body, replacing it with their own. They did this several times, keeping him alive through means of their powers, constantly flushing the man's Reiryoku away from his Reishi network until there was no trace of Shinigami Reiryoku left, instead a mixture of their own. They then healed them man's wounds, continuing to convert him from a Shinigami to a Seraphim. When that was done, they set to work on breaking Kokoro's mind. Which, fortunately, wasn't all that difficult as Kokoro never entirely liked the Seireitei to begin with. All it took was the revelation that none of his fellow comrades had tried to recover his body, none of them had come to his aide, none had even checked to see if he was alive. They had even abandoned the training grounds before he was attacking. With that knowledge Kokoro accepted that he'd been betrayed. And while Kokoro's not entirely devoted to his new cause, he is devoted to a cause. Exacting revenge on those who betrayed him. Powers and Abilities Kido Hado #1 Sho Hado #4 Byakurai Bakudo #8 Seki Bakudo #9 Horin Hado #11 Tsuzuri Raiden Bakudo #21 Sekienton Bakudo #26 Kyokko Bakudo #30 Shitotsu Sansen Hado #31 Shakkaho Hado #32 Okasen Bakudo #39 Enkosen Volo Kokoro's proficient in Volo, combining it with Sekienton to dart around opponents, making a slash and then voloing to a different target and making another attack, using Sekienton for cover while poisoning multiple targets at once. Serpent Daggers Kokoro's weapons lie in two daggers, which he keeps at his side at all times. While looking rather ordinary in their sealed state, Kokoro himself is proficient in their use, even though he rarely fights without first releasing. First Release Kokoro's first release command is Rear your head. When used, Kokoro's right dagger will transform into a large blade, with tassles around the hilt. Kokoro's left blade will transform into a large staff, two spikes on either side halfway up the shaft, with fur hanging around the spikes along with tassles. At the top of the staff will lie a red gem, with several half circles around it, adorned in spikes. Kokoro's hair will now lay flat on his head, pooling around his shoulders. He will wear a fur-trimmed coat with a mask that covers his nose and mouth, as well as fur lined pants. Kokoro's sword and staff are both poisoned, and while the two poisons are different, the antidote to them both lies in the gem in Kokoro's staff. By removing it and piercing it, the victim can drink the liquid inside, removing any of Kokoro's poisons from their system. Ability 1 Kokoro's sword is coated in a powerful phototoxin which enters the body when Kokoro cuts an opponent. Once poisoned, the target will rapidly become photosensitive and photophobic. Direct sunlight will end up burning the skin quickly, causing blisters, rashes, and other such problems. While uncomfortable, this is merely a warning of the photophobia that follows, causing immense pain when the eyes are exposed to sunlight, as well as headaches, nausea, and disorientation. This poison only lasts for a certain amount of time, depending on the relation to Kokoro's Sei and the opponent's Rei. If the opponent has a rei higher by nine, the poison won't affect them more than the light seeming a tad bit brighter. If the opponent's rei is higher by less than nine, it will effect them for a certain amount of time with the full effects according to that relation. At 6 to 8, the poison only lasts three turns, at 3 to 5 the the poison lasts five turns, and at 2 or less, or when the opponent has less Rei than Kokoro's sei, the poison lasts the full six turns. Ability 2 Kokoro's staff is coated in a highly addictive euphoric poison, which, if left uncured, will force the victim into withdrawals. At that time, the victim will be overwhelmed with an urge for more of the poison, and will seek Kokoro out on their own, thus falling into the trap. Eventually, if the victim is allowed to indulge themselves, they will become entirely dependent on Kokoro, becoming mindless puppets for him to manipulate with promise of their high. While this can be cured with the gem, it can also be cured if the victim is restrained for a week. The victim will go through withdrawals, but eventually the poison will leave their system, and they will be free. NOTE: This is a plot device. Meaning I'm not going to be using it on OCs willy nilly, it's a way to torture your OC, give them a bit of development, if that's how you RP, fine, you can plot with me otherwise, the staff will be used as I'm going to point out in the fighting style section. Second Release Kokoro's second release command is Sink your fangs. In the second release, Kokoro's hair will shorten in most places, though there will be multiple long strands, adorned in red gems. The cape loses the fur, and now falls down to Kokoro's legs, though this time a robe is added, with a large sash. Kokoro's staff and sword merge into one large stave, with a blade on one end, and an arc on the other end of the stave, with a blade on the inside. The staff has multiple strings along it's length, with small red gems hanging from them, and three larger gems hanging from the arc. Like his first release, these gems are the cure to his poisons, with four of the small gems being enough to cure the victim, or one of the larger gems. However, if defeated Kokoro will return to his sealed state, and the gems are lost, so the challenge becomes taking one of the gems without him being able to smash them and waste the antidote. Ability 3 The most powerful of Kokoro's poisons, Afflicting Presence comes from the gems that are the cure to his poison. By channeling Reiatsu into them, Kokoro can evaporate the cure inside, causing them to secrete a gas around him, that acts as a smoke screen, as well as a debilitating poison gas to those who inhale it. Kokoro's cloth mask protects him from inhaling the gas, and cutting or tearing the mask will expose him to the gas as well. Likewise, wearing a similar cloth mask will protect others from the gas. Kokoro can only maintain this gas for six turns while fighting normally, and can't keep it up indefinitely due to the contstant drain. Enemies with two Reiatsu higher than Kokoro's Seijuu or lower will suffer coughing, difficulty breathing, and pain in the eyes. Enemies with three reiatsu higher than Kokoro's Seijuu will have a slight pain in the eyes, and anything higher than that will remain unaffected. Fighting Style Kokoro rarely fights outside of his released forms, and while his fighting styles in the two forms do differ slightly, they follow the same basic principles. Rapid poisoning of a group then finishing them off after the poison debilitates them. Kokoro usually starts a fight using either Sekienton or his gas in his second release to throw up a smoke screen, before Voloing from target to target while striking at them and moving on to the next one. When in first release, Kokoro will use the spikes halfway up the shaft of his staff to catch on the edge of his opponent's weapon, pushing it away to create an opening in which he can use his sword. Kokoro has a tendency to use Kido in place of the staff, casting Sho on an opponent's weapon, or Horin to help move it out of the way. In second release, Kokoro tends to spin his staff around, using the bladed arc side to cut at opponents, as well as occasionally throwing the bladed end at an opponent like a javelin. Statistics Quotes "The enemy of my enemy is my friend... until we kill our mutual enemy then all bets are off." Trivia Kokoro has racked up six total kills so far, five men who assaulted Ryuuhei as a child, and Nowaki using Ryuuhei as his weapon. Kokoro intends to exact revenge on Kazuma and Yuu for shaving Ryuuhei's hair, and while he does not want to kill them, he does intend for them both to pay. Kokoro hates Hiroku the same as he hated Nowaki, though for Ryuuhei's sake he hasn't acted on this hatred. Kokoro's Theme is Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine, and is mostly a reference to the heartbreak he's suffered at the hands of Ryuuhei, and his undying loyalty to his friend despite said pain. Gallery ae9ddfb6a172b11ba3d5378f6ad86807-d5m8l8f.png|Kokoro Alt 1|link=Kokoro Mizuchi e11728c87881c78269f9ba2c533de287-d4u5au8.png|Kokoro alt 2|link=Kokoro Mizuchi jay_von_monroe_by_phantomhive_love-d333v22.jpg|Kokoro alt 3|link=Kokoro Mizuchi df115312cf0fea4c917c9d9f46949638-d5a9m38.png|Kokoro alt 5|link=Kokoro Mizuchi i_ll_never_be_forceless_again_by_kyoux-d4js7xo.png|Kokoro alt 4|link=Kokoro Mizuchi Last of the turstakuri by kunkka-d5c3qky.jpg|First entity named Dokusabi, Kokoro's Zanpakuto Spirit Dokusabi.jpg|Second entity named Dokusabi life_stream_by_moezard-d31f5u3.jpg|Kokoro's Reiatsu Pikachu.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum Category:KIA